Best Of Peel
Tape ; Name *some best of 80's peel and jensen vol 2 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1983 *A compilation recently discovered by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81, consisting of tracks from Peel and David Jensen's shows (although the latter features only on the first track) during 1983 or 1984. He apparently made it for his mother and consequently the songs featured are much more radio-friendly than his Best Of Peel Mixtapes. Many thanks to him for making this material available. Tracklisting Part 1 *Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five: 'The Adventures Of Grandmaster Flash On The Wheels Of Steel (12")' (Sugar Hill) 26 December 1983 *Sheena Easton: '9 To 5 (7")' (EMI) 26 December 1983 *Ebony Brothers: 'Brighten Up Your Night (7")' (RCA) :(JP: 'Not sure if that's been getting a lot of daytime play, but it should have been, I think....sort of thing you see and hear on Top Of The Pops.') *Shiny Two Shiny: 'Waiting For Us (7")' (Red Flame) :(JP: 'Chart-bound sound! Wouldn't it be nice to think that it was?') *Hashim: 'Al-Naafiysh (The Soul) (12")' (Streetwave) :(JP: 'I'm sure that's been played many times on the radio by Peter Powell and others, but it's the first chance I've had to play it.') *George Clinton: 'Last Dance (LP-You Shouldn't Nuf-Bit Fish)' (Capitol) *Cocteau Twins: 'Wax And Wane (LP-Garlands)' (4AD) *World Famous Lobster Allstars: 'Working For Love Again (7")' (Steetwave) :(JP: 'There's also a 12 inch version of course, which goes on till around lunchtime tomorrow.') *Xena: 'On The Upside (12")' (Streetwave) probably between 11 January 1984 and 16 January 1984 *Berntholer: 'My Suitor (7")' (Blue Feather) possibly 30 January 1984 though that would be out of date order and might have been played several times by Peel. :(JP: 'My inability to pronounce foreign languages is a constant source of distress to me and probably to you as well, judging by the letters: people writing in to say, "For Christ's sake get it right."') *Mad Professor: Java Gone Crazy! (album - Dub Me Crazy Part 4 (Escape To The Asylum Of Dub)) Ariwa ARILP011 Part 2 *This Mortal Coil: Sixteen Days - Gathering Dust (12" - Song To The Siren / Sixteen Days) 4AD 601 142 *23 Skidoo: 'Coup (12")' (Illuminated) possibly 23 January 1984 *Skat: 'Femme Fatale (7")' (Graduate) (Grad 14) '' 23 January 1984'' Chefs and Helen McCookerybook under another name. Song written by Lou Reed. *400 Blows: 'Declaration Of Intent (12")' (Illuminated) '' 23 January 1984'' *Freeze Frame: 'In The Foxhole (12")' (Inevitable) :(JP: 'I've an uneasy feeling that one of my winter colds is coming on...my voice is starting to go deeper, and that's usually a bad sign. Exciting, of course, I understand that, but a bad sign from my point of view.') *Danse Society: '2000 Light Years From Home (LP-Heaven Is Waiting)' (Arista) *Blue Siege: 'Waiting River (7")' (Pride Communications) Apparently distributed by Probe Plus, Half Man Half Biscuit's label. *Let's Get Dressed: 'Before You Take Everything (7"-B side of Love Another Way)' (Precedent) *Mel Brooks: 'To Be Or Not To Be (Hitler Rap Pt.I) (7")' (Island) Not actually from the film, as Walters informed JP. Peel muses whether the upcoming soundtrack will include the Polish version of 'Sweet Georgia Brown.' It did. *Streetlife: 'Act On Instinct/ Hot Swedish Mix' (12") (Factory) :(JP: 'Not been a bad programme I think, this, musically at any rate' I've been almost entirely incoherent since the programme started, but this is not because of strong drink, although at times I sometimes wish that it was.') File ;Name *some best of 80's peel and jensen vol 2 (with outroductions) ;Length *00:47:15, 00:47:16 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1983 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:1984